1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a blue fluorescence compound and an organic electroluminescence device thereof, and more particularly, to a blue fluorescence compound which enables to achieve high brightness, a long lifetime and high efficiency; and an organic electroluminescence device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Being a core technology in the times of information and communication, an image display device which displays different information in pictures is developing in a direction of being thinner, lighter, and high performance while being portable.
As various forms of demands on the display devices increases along with recent development of an information oriented society, active researches on flat display devices, such as LCD (Liquid Crystalline Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), ELD (Electro Luminescent Display), FED (Field Emission Display) and so on are underway.
Of the flat display devices, the organic electroluminescence device emits a light as an electron and a hole which form a pair upon injection of charge into an organic electroluminescence layer formed between an electron injection electrode (a cathode) and a hole injection electrode (an anode) annihilate.
The organic electroluminescence device, not only can be formed on a flexible transparent substrate, such as plastic, but also can be driven by a voltage lower than the plasma display panel or an inorganic electroluminescence device, has comparatively low power consumption and an excellent color feeling.
The organic electroluminescence layer can emit a light of red, green, or blue color depending on an organic compound included to the electroluminescence layer. As the organic compounds, 2,2-(diaryl)vinylphosphine compound, a compound in which an aryl group is substituted at an end of a diphenylanthracene structure, and so on are known.
However, since known organic compounds including above compounds have no adequate lifetimes, light emission efficiency, and brightness, and has poor blue color purity, making production of a clean blue color difficult, production of full color display of natural color is difficult.